Love is Crazy
by shadow08
Summary: MWPP era,tells us the tale of Lily, the reciever of James' undying affection, and her best friend Hallie and the development of friendship and love between them and our favourite foursome.LJ SBOCRL triangle
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How it began…**

A young gothic girl made her way aboard the train on platform 9 ¾. It was a scarlet steam engine bound for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Hogwarts…_the girl thought happily, as she went in search of a compartment. No more people thinking she was a freak. No more weird stuff happening. For once, she would be with people who were like her.

Opening a compartment door on the far end of the train, she stepped in. inside was a girl about her age with thick red hair that swirled about her shoulders and startling emerald green eyes.

"Hi," the girl greeted warmly. "I'm Lily."

Taking an immediate liking towards the other girl, she smiled. "I'm Hallie."

Lily surveyed Hallie from her seat. She had pin straight raven hair, pale skin and warm hazel eyes.

"So," Lily began conversationally. "Are you muggle-born too?"

"Yeah. I am." Hallie answered nodding, a smile on her face. By lunchtime, the two girls had gotten particularly close. Lily told Hallie about her horrid sister Petunia and how she had been such a cow to her ever since her letter came. Hallie also told Lily about her older brother Matt who didn't want her to go to Hogwarts because he couldn't "keep an eye" on her.

"Honestly, he treats me like a baby!" Hallie complained exasperated. "Just because he's 15 and I'm 11."

"I've always wanted a brother. And your brother sounds nice, a little overprotective but still nice." Lily said biting into a pumpkin pasty that Hallie bought for the two of them to share.

"Yeah, I guess he's ok. He can be a bit of a bugger but he's ok." She said reaching over for a chocolate frog from the pile of food she bought on the chair next to her.

The door of their compartment opening interrupted their conversation. Four boys walked in.

"Hello," greeted a boy with dark hair and dawn gray eyes. "First years too?"

The two girls nodded both wondering who the boys were.

"Would you mind of we sat here?" another boy with messy black hair, hazel eyes and round glasses. He scowled as he continued. "Some gay-assed seventh year bastards kicked us out of ours."

"James," came a reproachful voice behind the two dark-haired boys. "You shouldn't be cursing in front of people you don't even know yet. Especially if they're girls." The owner of the voice stepped up to the front, revealing a boy with sandy hair and amber eyes. He smiled apologetically at Hallie and Lily and blushed when Hallie smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess you can sit here." Lily said with a sigh.

The boys grinned and sat down. James, the boy with the glasses, sat down beside Lily. The other dark haired boy and the sandy haired one each sat down on either side of Hallie. The last boy, a short plump one sat down beside the pile of sweets next to the window.

"Hi, I'm James." The boy said flashing a grin.

"I'm Sirius." Said the boy with dawn gray eyes, flashing an identical grin.

"I'm Remus Lupin." Said the sandy-haired boy. "And that's Peter Pettigrew." He said motioning towards the plump boy. Hallie fidgeted in her seat, very uncomfortable.

"Umm… why is he staring at me?" she asked. Peter was indeed, staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Sorry." Remus apologized. "I think he gets a little touched in the head whenever he sees pretty girls."

"He _must_ be touched in the head then," she muttered. "If he thinks _I'm_ pretty."

Sirius turned to look at her. "Don't you think you're pretty?" he asked her.

"Oh, I don't _think_ I'm not pretty," she said leaning back. "I _know_ I'm not pretty."

"How thick are you?" Sirius asked her. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"What's your problem?" she asked him rolling her eyes. "I know I'm not pretty, so why taunt me?"

"I'm not taunting you." He said smiling. "I just have to prove a point."

"And what is that?" she asked slightly annoyed. She looked around the compartment; everyone was staring at her and Sirius.

"That you're actually gorgeous like me!" he sated proudly. Hallie shook her head in exasperation.

"Can we get off the subject now?" she asked.

"Not until you accept that you're good-looking." Sirius said firmly.

"Sirius, this is stupid. Leave the poor girl alone." Remus said laughingly.

Hallie folded her arms across her chest and glared at Sirius, who backed off a bit.

"So, do you guys now what house you want to be in?" James asked.

"House?" Lily and Hallie repeated blankly.

"Oh, you're muggle-borns are you?" James asked. The two girls nodded. "See, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the smart and Slytherin for the cunning. I want to be in Gryffindor, they say Dumbledore himself was one." He explained.

"I don't care what house I'm in as long as Hallie's in it too." Lily said smiling.

"I agree, as long as Lily's in it, I don't care what house I go to!" Hallie agreed loyally.

The silence that went on for the next hour suited Hallie just fine. She was just about to close her eyes when Sirius suddenly asked her, "Why are you wearing all black? Did someone die?"

She gave another exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. She wasn't even going to _try _explaining that….

…

a/n: well, what do you think? This is my first attempt at a LilyJames fic, this is just the beginning. And I wanted to do the past first so I have a bit of groundwork. The next chapter will be set in their fifth year. And I know Sirius and Hallie don't get along much and it might get confusing coz I said this would be a love triangle between him hallie and remus, but all will be explained in time. Hopefully in the next chappie… I will also be doing description things at the end of the next chapter.

So until then… don't forget to:

R

E

V

I

E

W

shadOw08 c",)


	2. Summer Season

**A/n: hello! Ooh I'm feeling hyper! It is the 18th of June and it is my birthday! So as a treat to all you people out there, here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: summer season…**

"HALLIE!" squealed a voice behind me. I turned around to face my best friend, Lily Evans.

"Hi, Lillers!" I said giving her a hug. "How've you been?"

"I've been great." She answered brushing her fiery red hair out of her face. "You?"

"Fine." I answer adjusting my bag strap. I was going to spend the summer over at Lily's because my parents were going on a cruise and my brother would be away at college.

"Matt says hi by the way." I tell her. "The bugger actually wanted me to stay with him at his dorm while Mum and Dad are gone." I rolled my hazel eyes in exasperation. Matt is my older brother. And he can be a total bugger when the over protectiveness kicks in. we walked in to the Evans' home, lugging my trunk along.

"Mum, Dad, Hallie's here!" Lily shouted. Mrs. Evans popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Hello dear." She said warmly. "Make yourself at home."

I grinned at her and we headed upstairs to Lily's room.

"Woah, can you even breathe with all that on your bed?" I asked her, gesturing towards the enormous mound of stuffed animals on her bed.

"Yup." She said with a shrug. I shook my head and smiled. I walked over to the window and looked out.

"Oh, look Lils," I said glancing outside. "Neighbors."

She stood up and went over to the window beside me. "I wonder who they are…" she murmured.

**Lily**

"LILY! HALLIE!" My Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming Mum!" I yelled back and dragged Hallie down. As we were going down the stairs, Hallie somehow tripped over her skirt and she came crashing down the stairs.

"Oooow!" she moaned. I rushed over to her and helped her up trying hard not to laugh. Events like these are very frequent when Hallie's around. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. She was muttering darkly about 'unfair genetics' and whatnot.

"You ok?" I asked now succumbed to laughter. She swept her dark hair out of her face and smoothed her black clothes.

"Fine." She answered and continued walking down the stairs. Hallie's been over to my house once before. During the first few days my family took turns getting scared out of their skins. Hallie's a goth and as expected, is always wearing black. And said black clothes, when matched with pale skin, raven hair and haunting hazel eyes, she can look mighty scary. I especially loved it when Petunia, got her turn. She was in the bathroom taking her usual aromatherapy soak. I can never comprehend why she prefers candles when there's electricity. But anyway, she was in the bathroom and she somehow forgot to lock the door. Hallie went into the bathroom, wearing a long black nightgown. She didn't know Petunia was there. When Petunia saw her, she screamed bloody murder! Hallie and I were laughing our heads off.

"Lily dear, could you please bring this pie to the neighbors? It's customary for us to give them something as a welcoming gift."

"Sure Mum." My mum is so nice. I took the pie and went out, Hallie following close behind.

"They've got some money." Hallie said scrutinizing the Mustang in the driveway. Hallie's a rich girl, so she knows what she's talking about. We stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal none other than Remus Lupin.

"R-Remus?" I squeaked dumbfounded.

"Hello there Lily." Greeted another boy. Crap. I recognize that voice… Sirius Black.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Um… Lily, I live here." Remus told me. I glowered at him. Bloody damn smart arse. Hang on…

"Oh no." I said shaking my head vehemently. "Oh no, no, no, no. If you're here, that means Potter will be here as well!"

"Righto Lily." Remus said leaning against the doorframe. "He and Pete are on their way here as we speak."

I gave him a death glare and heaved an exasperated sigh. Potter is my archenemy. Well, not really. We just can't get along. Mainly because he gets on my nerves asking me out at every given opportunity. I don't really hate him, as others believe. I just can't stand his over-inflated ego. And if he weren't such an egotistical bastard I might date him. He's actually very attractive, with unruly jet-black hair and warm hazel eyes; too bad the little twerp knows it.

"Lily…" came Hallie's soft voice. She really is like a ghost at times. "The pie." She said once I turned to face her.

I handed her the pie and glared at the two boys. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Here Remus." She said with a small smile. Remus has a crush on Hallie. Ever since first year, I think.

"Why hello there Hallie!" Sirius greeted seeing her. "You look prettier every time I see you." Hallie rolled her eyes and handed them the pie. Hallie doesn't like it when people call her beautiful, though it's true, I guess she just doesn't feel comfortable.

"See you guys." She said before turning on her heel and pulling me home. We both rolled our eyes when we heard Sirius say, "Hallie totally wants me." As we were walking.

This is going to be a long summer…

**Remus**

I gazed at the two girls silently. Sirius had gone in before me and he was right. Hallie did become more beautiful everyday. She turned back, just before she and Lily went in and smiled at me. For years that very same smile had sent my heart aflutter, and it still did. None of the Marauders, except for James knew about my feelings for Hallie. We met on the first train ride to Hogwarts and even then, she had me mystified without even knowing it. She's different. Pale and delicate as a flower. We've been friends for years and we've become quite close. She's an extremely loyal friend. That's Hallie Gallagher for you, she'll never leave a friend hanging. _Hallie…_

**James**

"Oi! Moony!" I cried rushing forward to trap Remus in a hug. I sprang back, grinning savagely.

"Hello James." He greeted automatically. I frowned in concern, setting down my bags on the floor. Moony may be the ever-vigilant voice of reason but he's never been this gloomy. Not even at the night before the full moon.

"Alright Moony, out with it." I said clapping him on the back.

"What?"

I laugh out loud and sat down on the couch. "Why so glum chum?" I ask him jokingly.

He just smiled at me and shook his head. "Never you mind."

Just as I was about to question him further, Sirius bounced into the room.

"Prongs!" he yelled joyfully. I answered with an equally joyful "Padfoot!"

"Hey Prongsie boy, can you guess who lives just next door?" he asked me sneakily. Sirius is my best mate, but there are times when he can be downright annoying.

"Who?" I asked confused. He smirked once more before saying, "Red head."

My eyes widened and I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Lily? Lily Evans?" I asked him. He nodded, and I let him go laughing. Lily Evans is a beautiful red- headed goddess with emerald green eyes. We met her and Hallie on our first train ride to Hogwarts. We've remained close friends. Or at least, Hallie and I did. Lily and I don't exactly see eye to eye. Actually, she thinks I'm a prat and that I'm only asking her out to annoy her. But it isn't true. I happen to think very highly of her. Both girls are of course very beautiful. Lily's the extrovert. Known at Hogwarts for her fiery temper and excellent grades. With her bright fiery locks and jewel-bright eyes, her beauty reminds you of a pleasant summer day. I've also observed that Lily seems to be the protector. Hallie meanwhile is a goth and an introvert. With black hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, soft-spoken and shy behavior she sort of reminds you of a flower blossoming amidst the snow. She likes to study and read and spends most of her time in the library with Lily flower and Remus. And come to think of it, I need to talk to Remus. The Marauders are like my brothers. Ever since we met in first year. And our friendship grew even stronger when we found out about Moony being a werewolf. Right… I'm forgetting something…

"Oi! Prongs! Moony!" Sirius called from the kitchen.

"What is it Pads?" I hollered.

"I'm hungry! Come and have some of the pie that Lily and Hallie brought." Remus stood up and went to the kitchen wordlessly. Uh-oh, this is serious. Moony never acts like this. And if my guess is right, this is about Hallie. Oh, cherry pie!"

**Hallie**

The next day, Lily and I sat under the tree in their backyard savoring the silence as we read books. It's particularly hot today, so the shade of the tree is welcome.

"Hey Girls." Came four voices. I looked up to see the heads of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter grinning at us from the other side of the fence.

"Get to the point. What do you want?" Lily said putting down her book.

"It's hot out today, don't you agree?" Remus asked with a smile. "Would you ladies like to go swimming?"

Lily didn't answer and looked thoughtful. I continued reading my book, though I couldn't concentrate.

"Sure, Why not?" Lily answered after a few minutes.

"Excellent!" James cheered grinning. It's no secret that James has a massive crush on Lily. Lily says she doesn't like him because he's a womanizing prat but I think that deep down, she just tells herself that in order to prevent being one of his weekly flings.

"What about you Hallie?" Remus asked looking at me with those amber eyes. How can I say no? "Sure." I answer. Wait… what am I thinking? Does this mean I like Remus? But he's my friend! Lily dragged me inside to change into bathing suits. I was still thinking when she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a green bikini and a matching sarong. They brought out her eyes perfectly. She chose a blue bikini thing for me because I was still out of it. After much arguing with the skimpy piece of fabric she wanted me to wear, I finally gave in. I don't like skimpy clothing. I put on a button-up blouse and a short skirt. I put my hair up in a messy bun and put on a pair of sunglasses. We grabbed our towels and went out, making sure to tell Lily's parents where we were going.

"Hey girls! We were just about to send a search party to look for you! Come on in, the water's great." James called from the pool.

"Coming Hallie?" Lily asked me taking off her sarong. I smiled at her and shook my head. I sat down and buried my nose in my book. She nodded and plunged into the pool.

James swam up to Lily, grinning. I can't help but smile. Because while Lily continues to deny that she likes James, we all know otherwise. She and I practically grew up together. So I know her better than anyone. Sirius is doing laps around the pool. He's the playboy of Hogwarts, with black hair that fell gracefully into his eyes and dawn gray eyes, I can see why girls swoon. All four boys have toned bodies, though Peter less so than the other three. Peter isn't as attractive or as smart as the other three either, but he's got a boyish charm nonetheless. Oh, Remus has dived into the pool. He's so cute…

Ugh! I'm confusing myself…

**Remus**

I climbed out of the pool and went over to Hallie. She was reading on one of the chairs, her hair in a messy bun with a few locks escaping and hanging around her face. Oh god she's so beautiful… I run a hand through my wet hair. "Aren't you going to go in?" I ask. She looks up at me and smiles. "In a bit." She answers.

"Come on Hallie. We asked you and Lily over to go swimming!" I pointed out to her. She stared up at me before putting down her book with a sigh.

"Fine." She said standing up. She took off her blouse and skirt and shook her hair loose. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Come on Remus." She said and ran towards the pool. Everything would have been perfect had she not tripped over her feet and landed on poor Pete who was resting by the pool. Poor Peter. Sirius had played a prank on him and he was already panting, so add Hallie falling on top of him, he was now extremely winded.

"Sorry Pete…" she apologized, her cheeks red, and a sheepish smile on her face. She's so adorable….

**A/n: hey hey hey! I'm back! It was my birthday last weekend so I demand that y'all give me reviews as presents! … please? Thank you! Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter! And submit me a review!**

**shadOw08 c",)**


	3. Light of my life

**A/n: helloo! ok ok I haven't updated in ages, so sue me. Exams are coming up so go figure. Anyway, just so you can resist the urge to kill me, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Light of my life…**

**Remus **

I can't seem to get her out of my thoughts. I know that I can never be with her… no matter how much I want to… I can't. Because of what I am… a monster. But though it's wrong, though it's against my beliefs, I can't stop thinking about her. I want to hold her, kiss her, even if it's only for a little while… just to know what it feel like to _actually_ hold her. I want to look into her beautiful face and see a smile that's meant only for me. I want to get lost in her eyes. Those same eyes whose hazel gaze have held me captive for so long. I want to comfort her, to protect her, to shield her from all the blows the world could throw. To make sure that she's always happy… I want to be the one who makes her smile. I want to make her feel the same happiness she instills in me. Hallie, if you could only hear me now… then you'd know just how much I love you. But I know we can never be… we're worlds apart. I am a monster, and she is an angel… But even for just a day, I would give anything to be able to do these things… to tell her that I love her and to hope that I'll hear the same. But I know it won't happen. I won't let it. I can't. Because I'd much rather be hurt by seeing her with someone else that letting her get hurt by and because of me. Her happiness is much more important than mine is. And so is her safety.

I will just have to live in the sidelines, without her ever knowing that she is…

The light of my life…

**James**

A moonless night… a sunless world, that is what I feel like whenever I think about life without Lily. Incomplete. Lily, the fiery-haired angel of the sun. when I look at her everything just explodes. Everything melds into one form of beauty and radiance of which she is. She's like a drug. I need her… I love her… and yet she drives me completely crazy. I know she can tell that I have tremendous amount of feeling for her after all I've done nothing much to hide it. All those years I've chased after her and everytime I catch her, she slips farther away. Does she think that she'll end up as another notch on the bedpost? I certainly hope not, because I would _never_ do that to her. She's the sun… and I'm only a planet revolving around her splendid form. All these years of rejection… I've asked myself the same questions over and over again. Why doesn't she like me? What did I do wrong? What _didn't_ I do? It took months of Remus' patient coaching that made me understand that skill in magic, though impressive to some, was not so in Lily's eyes. So I could see that I was an egotistical bastard. But now that I know, I'm trying to change that. I want to become a better person. I want to become someone that Lily will love. I want to show her the real me. Not the arrogant, self- centered prat that she thinks I am. I only did all those things to impress her. Turns out I was dead wrong, playing the wrong card… but still, though I have a lot of work to do… one thing will never change. She will always be…

The light of my life…

**Sirius**

I am known as the number one playboy of Hogwarts. With a mere smile I can make girls swoon. I can have any girl I wanted. Approaching girls comes as naturally to me as eating. So how come whenever she's near me my heart begins to race? How come I can't help but act like a clown when she comes around? How come she's always on mind? Even when I'm with someone else. How come I'm filled with a sense to protect her, to make her smile? I have never felt this way about anyone. All these years, all the girls I dated… it was all on a level of physical attraction. I never really looked into their personalities. They were just some bimbos eager to get it on with Sirius Black. They were bimbos… so I assume they didn't really have feelings… much like chocolate pudding. Except… pudding is much more pleasant. I mean after all… they're bimbos. All they care about is looks and boys. If I dump them hey get over it and find other victims. I know I'm a goof… I'm a marauder, it comes naturally… but seem to become more so whenever she's around. It's like when an ice cream truck suddenly arrives at a playground full of kids. I'm drawn to her like bees to honey. Oh, Hallie, how can I get you to see that I'm crazy about you? You drive me nuts, and you don't even realize it. All the usual tactics I use aren't working. You're different from those other girls I've dated. I love that about you because you don't jump because I talk to you. But at the same time it confuses me. How would I get such a girl to go out with me? Or rather to even notice me as more than a friend? I guess I'll have to think about that… but I do realize one thing. Hallie Gallagher, you may not know it, but you most definitely are…

The light of my life…

A/n: hey all! I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner… I've just been too busy. The next chapter is still indefinite because I have projects due and exams are coming up. Honestly, the only reason I even have time for this is because I'm sick as a bug right now. Anyway, review responses are below: 

**zippyfox**: thanks! Sorry for the wait…

**BabyD4Lyfe: **yeah… why yes it was…

**always-blonde:** whoo… miserable is right! Sorry for the long wait!

**sweetntinyangel:** thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm glad you like it! And sorry for the wait!

**blackbutterfly88: **I think I'm gonna cover it until they graduate and then a few years after… thanks for the greeting!

**rOckergirL: **hey! Thanks, thanks, thanks!

**xmutedx: **lol, sorry if I made your eyes burn. I had to make wormtail presentable. Thanks for the review, and in answer to your question, read my answer to black butterfly.

tiggerbaby2430:thanks! I feel so loved! I loved your review! And well… I had to make peter presentable after all he's a marauder and the marauders wouldn't let a gormly gargoyle hang with them right? Besides, he's still good at this stage… lol, you're voting for Remus to win huh? I still don't know… we'll see who wins her. yeah I know, I love Lily and James. They totally crack me up sometimes. Thanks for putting me on your fav. Stories. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and sorry for the long wait… 

**so anyways, don't forget to review!**

**shadOw08 c",)**


	4. Diagon Alley Mishaps

A/n: wooh, it has been demonically long since I last updated. I profusely apologize for the delay. It was caused by nature, shaking an admonishing fist at me for being so careless. Anywho, here you go.

**Chapter 4: Diagon Alley Mishaps**

** Hallie **

"Lily, at the rate your going, all the shops will be closed before we even get there." I said exasperatedly to my best friend, who merely ignored me and continued perusing through her closet. I sighed and leaned against the door as she gathered her things and went into the bathroom. We were meeting the Marauders outside and going to Diagon Alley to buy our stuff for our sixth year at Hogwarts.

Wow…

I can't believe how fast time flies by… it seems like just yesterday, that we were all on our first train ride to Hogwarts, and now, we're only another year away from graduating and becoming full fledged adults.

It's scary to think about it really…

It feels kinda weird thinking about leaving Hogwarts. After all, it's been my home for the past 5 years. I made my first friends there. Most of my happiest memories are in that castle.

"Are you ready Hallie?" Lily called from the bathroom.

"I've been waiting for centuries! _Finally_!" I answered, grabbing my bag.

She stepped out of the bathroom perfectly dolled up. I rolled my eyes and pulled her out the door.

"Hey guys!" I greeted once we were outside.

"What took you so bloody long?" Sirius asked m, pouting. I smiled, come on, even _I'm_ not immune to the famous Black charisma.

"Sorry, we got held up." I said looking at Lily who grinned at me; I winked conspiratorially at her.

"So, if _we_ get held up, you'll wink at me like that too?" Sirius asked grinning like an imp. I sighed exasperatedly and rolled my eyes.

"So how are we getting to Diagon Alley anyway?" I asked, walking over to James and Remus.

"Portkey Hallie." James answered. I pulled a face that made both of them laugh.

"I hate portkeys." I told them earnestly.

"Well, love them or hate them that's what we're using." James told me. I grinned sheepishly and turned to Remus.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi."

"You ready?" he asked me. I nodded mutely and placed my hand on a tattered blue umbrella. The others followed suit and we waited as the umbrella glowed blue and the familiar yet uncomfortable jerk at the navel yanked us into a swirling mist of color.

** Lily **

The ground materialized below me as I felt gravity returning and I swayed precariously. A firm but gentle hand reached out to steady me. Turning around, I blinked in surprise when I saw Potter looking concernedly at me.

"Thank you." I said politely. Hey, he may be a conceited jerk but I'm not. I expected that lopsided grin to appear and for him to make a pompous comment but instead…

"You're welcome Lily." He answered with a smile. I gaped at him as he walked off.

Was that Potter?

Where was the arrogant prat that I knew and hated?

I watched him in stunned silence as he helped Sirius and Peter up, both of whom had landed gracefully on their asses.

Wait a minute… something's wrong with this picture.

Where are Hallie and Remus?

I scanned the surrounding for any sign of a gothic-girl and a tawny-haired Remus. I heard a cough from behind me and turned around. There was Hallie with a disgruntled Remus lying across her. I rushed over to help my best friend who was being smothered by dust and dirt.

"Remus! Get off of Hallie!" Sirius barked pulling Remus to his feet.

I pulled Hallie up and rubbed her back.

"You ok?" I asked. She nodded smiling.

"Hallie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—" Remus apologized blushing, but Hallie cut him off.

"It's fine Remus, it wasn't your fault." She told him.

"Enough of the drama guys, let's go." James said taking charge.

We followed him through the shops, checking our lists every so often. I noticed that Remus seemed thoroughly embarrassed by the incident earlier. I think I'll go talk to him later on.

By mid- afternoon we stopped to get a bite to eat and some ice-cram at Florean Fortecue's ice cream parlour. We took a table and began slurping down our ice creams.

I noticed Remus staring at my best friend and gave him a nudge and an encouraging smile.

Hallie stood up and told us that there was this store that she wanted to go to.

"You don't have to come with me guys. It's just something that piqued my interest."

James, Remus and Sirius weren't too pleased to hear that. I don't think they were too keen on letting her leave on her own. I can't say I blame them though, I'm not too keen on it myself. Particularly because the last time she did, she ended up with a bullet in her shoulder. Fortunately, St. Mungo's was able to remove the bullet and the scar. And the perpetrators were jailed.

Hallie's just a little too careless. That and deadly peril seems to follow her around everywhere. And no, I'm not joking.

"Oh come on," Hallie said frowning. "I'll be fine! I can take care of myself."

I could see that the boys weren't willing to relent. And though it's against my better judgement, I formulated a compromise.

"Listen guys, Hallie's a big girl. Let her go to the store. Besides James, aren't you, Peter and Sirius going to quality quidditch supplies? Remus and I are going back to Flourish and Blott's as well so Hallie can go. We can meet her there at exactly four o'clock." I said authoritatively.

They were about to protest but I glared at them. They sighed in defeat as Hallie slung her bag over her shoulder and walked off.

Ok, Remus and I have a to talk about. Must be off! I grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him off to the bookstore. Once we were safely inside the bustling shop and hidden behind a large bookcase I let go of him.

"Mind telling me what's going on? And why exactly you pulled me across Diagon Alley?" he asked slightly agitated.

"We need to talk." I told him.

"About what?" he asked.

"About you. Oh, and Hallie." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"What about me and Hallie?"

"Cut the crap Remus." I snapped. "I know how you feel about my best friend."

"You do?"

"I do. And I just want to know why you won't act on those feelings. Why not tell Hallie how you feel?"

"Because I can't." he said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked confused,

"I can't tell you why. There are some things about me that you're better off not knowing." I gazed at him, not wanting to pry. Poor Remus. I can't imagine what his reason is, but it must be something big. Because I know that he cares deeply for Hallie, and for him to just leave it… that's crazy…

** Hallie **

I walked to the shop I had seen earlier and smiled. The shop's name was Eternal Snow and it had been enchanted to have snowflakes drifting lazily to the ground. I opened the door and stepped in. a wide variety of merchandise met my gaze. Products ranging from candles, soaps, books and even biting kettles sat across the shelves.

"Hello…" I called tentatively. I looked around, my eyes searching for the clerk or manager. When I saw no one, I shrugged and picked up a basket and started my trek around the shop. By the time I was done, the basket was already laden with candles, books, and clothes for the others and myself. I paid for the items and checked my watch. I had 10 minutes till my friends came to meet me. The clerk had returned to the back of the building to arrange supplies, I think. The tinkling bell that was attached to the door resonated within the shop. I set my parcels down on the counter and turned around, expecting one of my friends. My heart dropped as I saw who the four boys were. Malfoy, Avery, Crabbe and Goyle. Boys from Hogwarts, they were in our year and were known for their interest in the dark arts.

I stealthily brought out my wand, maintaining a blank expression on my face. I've learned, ever since my first encounter with these baboons, that they never and I mean _never_ play fair.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the prettiest mudblood of them all." Malfoy said snidely.

"I never quite thought it were possible to run into a bunch of gormly gargoyle's until you lot walked in.." I replied coolly.

Carbbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly. I raised an eyebrow and decided to just walk out, my parcels having been taken care of.

As I took a few steps towards the door, I heard Malfoy muttering a spell. Then in a sudden motion, I was sent careening through the air. I hit a glass cabinet filled with revolving plates. I felt bits of the glass breaking beneath my weight. I fell to the floor, white-hot pain searing through me. I could feel blood oozing from various cuts on my body where glass was being pressed. My body shrieking with pain, I pushed myself off the floor. Malfoy walked towards me, a grin of maliciousness on his pale face. He pushed me onto the floor, causing another clump of glass shards to attach themselves to my flesh, and elliciting a gasp of pain from me. He bent down and stroked my face. The world was already fading, but I fought to stay conscious. I glared at him through the haze of my pain.

"So pale and delicate, like a flower." He said looking at me. I stared up at him, my breathing ragged and blood seeping from my body..

** Lily **

Remus and I met up with the rest of the Marauders and hurried on to meet Hallie. I could see why Hallie had been interested in the shop. Enchanted snow had been charmed to fall from the name and flittered carelessly to the ground.

We were only a few feet away when we heard the sound of shattering glass coming from inside the shop. We all looked at each other before running for the door.

'Dear God, Hallie's in there!'

I heard Sirius say "Shit!" from somewhere behind me. I pushed open the door and saw Lucius Malfoy bent over my best friend's form.

I ran towards her.

"Hallie!" I screamed. She was lying on her back, broken glass scattered everywhere. I pushed Malfoy out of the way and stooped over Hallie.

"Hallie? Oh God are you ok?" I said panicking. "Oh God."

All around us there was the sound of shattering glass and spells zooming around.

Hallie had already lost a large amount of blood and no matter what spell I used, her wounds only seemed to bleed even harder. The shopkeeper was lying to one side, Malfoy had cast a stunning charm on him.

"Augumenti!" I cried once again to no effect.

"L-Lily…" she whispered her eyes fluttering. "C-can't breathe."

I stood up alarmed.

"James!" I shouted, my eyes searching for his frame. "James!"

I saw Malfoy's body careening out of the shop.

"Don't you _ever_ lay a finger on my friends again." He said viciously. "Because I promise you _will_ regret it." Malfoy and his cronies instantly sped off at James' words.

"James, James." I called rushing forward. He turned and looked at me.

"What is it Lily?"

"It's Hallie. She says she can't breathe. And her wounds… James they won't stop bleeding." I said in a hurried voice.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's" came Sirius' voice from behind us. He was carrying Hallie's bloody and limp form in his arms. We all nodded in understanding and ran quickly out of the shop. Time is of the essence.

** Remus **

Hallie's wounded and bleeding. Lily's teetering on the edge of hysteria and I can tell that she's doing her very best to stay calm. Frankly, I don't think I'm all that sane either. I extend my wand arm to call for the Knight Bus. The triple-decker hurtled in front of us and I told the driver to floor the pedals and take us to St. Mungo's. Sirius' white shirt is now stained with Hallie's blood. Her body was carved with cuts and her clothes were torn and her hair disheveled. Her breathing was slow and ragged. I buried my face in my hands an overwhelming sense of helplessness washing through me. I had sworn to myself a long time ago that I would never put Hallie in danger. That I would squash my feelings for her. Try to quell that feeling I get when I see her. But in that one instant, I admitted to myself that if anything happened to Hallie, I didn't know what I'd do. The bus halted with such force that we were thrown across the aisle. "St. Mungo's" the conductor announced. I stood up and followed the rest of my friends off the bus and into the hospital.

Once inside, we were conducted to the emergency unit where healers took Hallie and started their operation. All of us spent our time waiting nervously for the healer. Lily was already crying profusely and had a very worried James' arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders. Sirius was sitting in the same position as me. hands clenched on our knees, none of us talking as we waited for Peter to come back with some food.

A soft pitter-patter of approaching footsteps made us all turn. A healer stood in front of us, with clipboard clutched to her chest…

A/n: dun dun duun! What shall happen next! I LOVE cliffies! So sorry I haven't been updating…. I really am such a sucky writer aren't I? Lol, but you guys love my little antisocial self anyways… so… here ya go… hope you like it… and don't forget to review.


	5. Murky waters

**A/n: oh my god, I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in ages… I just lost track of everything especially with all the stress I've been going through… but it seems I have more bad news for you pretties… in a few weeks time I am embarking on senior year of high school and shall need to review for the upcoming entrance exams to the best college here in the Philippines which I am to partake in. and since I'd probably be swamped with homework and huge workload I might not be updating in a while…but I promise to work on this story continually and update whenever possible.**

**Here ya go…**

**Chapter 5: murky waters..**

**-Sirius-**

I hate waiting.

There's nothing worse than waiting for bad news. When you know that at the end there's only going to be more bad news.

We've been waiting here for two hours.

We haven't seen or heard from anyone regarding Hallie's present condition.

We must look a frightfully strange sight though. I mean, five teenagers comprised mainly of boys huddled together.

James has his arm around Lily, which is a surprise because usually she'd have shouted at him just for being ten feet closer to her than was normal. Which, when you think about it, is really weird since what _is_ the acceptable nearness of a person?

Lily is sobbing uncontrollably; I think she's near hysteria. James keeps whispering stuff to her ear every once in a while.

Peter is munching nervously on a chocolate bar from the cafeteria. Even in a crisis you can trust Pete to think with his stomach. But it's just as good though; he took the liberty of buying enough food for all of us.

Remus has his face in his hands and…there's no other way to describe it… _forlorn_… he's not taking this well. Moony has never fallen apart like this. I wonder what's eating him? I mean aside from Hallie of course, there must be something bigger, the full moon isn't drawing near yet, is it?

I, on the other hand, am quite a sight to behold indeed. I'm still wearing the white shirt I left the Lupin's house in. although now it's more red than white. It's really lucky there aren't many people about today. Hallie's blood is not something I want to wear.

Brisk footsteps pattered from the far side of the hallway. All of us looked up to see a woman not unlike our own Professor Mcgonagall, her blonde hair tied back in a tight bun, glasses perched in an orderly fashion across her nose.

"Are you the ones who brought in Ms. Gallagher?" she asked in a surprisingly gentle voice. We all nodded. "And you're related to her in what way?"

"We're her friends from school Ma'am." Lily answered shakily, after wiping her tears.

"Oh, in that case do you know how we might contact her family?" the woman asked, turning her attention to Lily.

They spent a few minutes talking.

"H-How is she?" Remus asked, speaking for the first time since we got here.

"Well…" the woman began, looking uncomfortable. "She's fine."

We all let out a breath. "At least for the most part…"

"For the most part?" I repeat confused. "Just what do you mean?"

She let out a sigh. "We did our best to break whatever curse it was, that was placed on your friend that made her wounds refuse to stop bleeding. She'll be administered blood replenishing potions every few hours to help her recover what blood she lost." She eyed my shirt significantly.

"So what's the problem?" Peter asked.

"Well dear, you friend won't wake up." She said eyeing as all compassionately. "We think there's another curse behind it. But we can't for the life of us, figure out what it is, or how to break it."

"But—you will, won't you?" Lilly asked fearfully.

"Yes dear, of course. I'm heading the team myself. It's such a pity, you're friend's the prettiest young thing I've seen in a long while." She said, more to herself I think, than to us. "But in the meantime, she's not going anywhere. And perhaps, in the end it'll be her choice if she wants to wake up or not."

We stared at her, wondering what she meant, but not having enough gall to voice our thoughts.

"Well, come on you lot." She said turning around. "I'll take you to your friend's room." And with that, she walked on, leaving us to follow along in her wake.

**-Lily-**

Ugh, my head hurts. I haven't had any proper sleep since Hallie went to St. Mungo's.

Hang on, who is that?

I grab my bag and creep downstairs.

"Oh, sit down boys. Lily's still upstairs." Mum's voice.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans." Said a warm voice. "How is Lily?"

"Oh, the poor dear is worried sick." Came Mum's worried voice. "This whole affair has done her no good. Poor Lily. I suppose you're going to see Hallie now?"

There was an affirmative murmur.

"That's really nice of you boys. Hallie's like a daughter to us you know. Lily thinks very highly of her best friend, I don't mind telling you that. Had both me and her father in a right flap to find out what happened."

"Hey Mum," I greeted, stepping into the room. My curiosity got the better of me. "Oh, I didn't know you guys were here."

"We were going to head over to St. Mungo's and thought you might like to come." James said smiling pleasantly.

I nod. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Be careful dears." Called mum as we went out the door.

"Young man," Dad said turning to James. "You mind my daughter."

"Dad," I whined blushing scarlet. "I can take care of myself."

"So can Hallie Lily but she's still in the hospital." Dad said frowning at me. "I may not know much about that world of yours but I know enough to worry."

I sigh and plant a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be fine Daddy. Don't worry."

We arrived at the hospital a half hour later and quickly went up to Hallie's room.

I knocked quietly on the door.

Matt, Hallie's older brother stood in the open doorway.

"Hey Lily." He greeted pulling me into a hug.

We step in, and take seats across the room. There were flowers on the bedside table and fruits in a basket on top another.

I sat down beside Matt and noticed that Hallie hadn't improved much since I'd last seen her. She still looked pale as death and her breathing, though much more normal now, was still a bit raspy. I turned to Matt and saw that he wasn't much better than his baby sister. He looked worn and haggard.

"You ok?" I asked nudging him gently.

"Yeah." he breathed, not taking his eyes off Hallie.

"Has she moved at all?" came Remus' voice from the seat by the door. "I mean, has there been any improvement?"

Matt sighed and shook his head. "No, nothing much has changed. She hasn't stirred at all since you guys first brought her here."

I heard the boys heave a collective sigh.

Come on Hals, you can get through this. You've _got_ to.

**A/n: there you go, sorry it was so short but I'm working on the next chapter as you read and I'll probably –probably- post it on or before the first week of june.**


End file.
